


You are getting very, very horny...

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Monologue, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: You’ll see that I’ve invited your brother to the session. No, no, don’t panic – there’s no need for you to worry. I’ve already explained it to him, and he’s agreed to help.





	You are getting very, very horny...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).

Yes, I have concluded in your case that the overall prognosis is excellent. I believe that, with the appropriate treatment regimen, it should be possible to fully cure you of these… _ahem_… inappropriate feelings you’ve described to me.

Excellent.

Well, then – shall we begin?

First, I want you to lie back, close your eyes and relax. Focus on the sound of my voice. Breathe in. Good. Breathe out. Good. Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in…

Good. From now on, you will do whatever I tell you.

When you’re ready, you can open your eyes. There you go. Hello there! You’ll see that I’ve invited your brother to the session. No, no, don’t panic – there’s no need for you to worry. I’ve already explained it to him, and he’s agreed to help. He’s not angry. He loves you, and he just wants you to get better, same as I do. I promise.

Are you okay? Nod your head once if you’re okay. Good. Well, then – shall we proceed? Excellent.

I know you’re ashamed of what you feel for your brother, but there is no need to be ashamed, not in front of me, not here in this place. Look at him. He’s not angry with you about your feelings; he’s not ashamed. Why, he’s your brother – of course he _loves _you.

Well, go on. Kiss him. Yes, that’s right. Feel how he holds you tight? Brotherly love can be such a beautiful thing…

No, no, don’t stop on my account. Focus on him. Touch him. Unbutton his shirt and explore. Open his trousers – yes, he’s hard for you. He has a lovely cock, doesn’t he? Do you want to fuck him? I know he wants to fuck you…

No, no, _relax_. Breathe in. Good. Breathe out. Good.

Now, bend over. There you go…

Hush, hush, it’s all right. Don’t panic. The pain will pass momentarily. Let him touch your cock; that should help. There. He knows just how you like it, doesn’t he? And feel how long and thick he is inside of you; feel how he trembles with the effort to remain still. He wants you so badly… And you want him, too…

What a gorgeous sight – if only you could see it! Your brother’s buttocks flexing as his cock plunges in and out of your arsehole, the twist of your face as his hand pumps up and down your erection, the desperation as the two of you move in unison…

Why, I do believe I have a bit of a problem of my own. Perhaps you can help me.

Let me get into position first – mmm, yes, that’s nice. Lips first, then tongue. Retract the foreskin. Lave the frenulum gently. There. _There. _Now, I want you to take me deeper. Don’t forget to breathe. Good. Aaaahhhh! Gooooood – !

Oh. _Oh_.

Well, then.

Ah, right. You need to wipe your mouth and pull your trousers up. There. Give your brother a thank you kiss. Good. And one more in farewell. Excellent. I’m afraid he will be leaving my office ahead of you.

Yes, you feel good, don’t you? Satiated, relaxed. Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice. Breathe in. Good. Breathe out. Good. Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in…

Good. You will forget what has happened here today.

Do you remember what has recently transpired? Shake your head no if you do not. Good. Well, then – shall we end our session?

Okay, open your eyes. You can wake up. Hello there!

This was a very productive session, if I do say so myself, and you appear to be making good progress. Further treatment will be necessary for the full cure, of course, but I am optimistic. Do you wish to proceed? Good.

Shall I book you in for the same time next week? 


End file.
